The present invention relates to the field of data storage, and in particular to data processing systems employing host multipathing logic that selectively directs storage input-output (IO) commands on different paths to data storage systems, which are also referred to as “storage arrays” or simply “arrays” herein.
Traditional multipath load balancing algorithms make path decisions based on individual host level IO statistics. Such statistics can include, for example, Read/Write IO count, size of each IO in number of blocks, latency as parameter to load balance the IO on available storage system ports. These parameters ensures fair distribution of IO on the available host bus initiators.